Clash of the Sith Revan and Malak
by DarkWarr
Summary: The final battle of KOTOR with Revan as the Prodigal Jedi. How will the battle play out?


Author's Note: I just wanted to do my version of the final battle in KOTOR. I'm assuming everyone who reads this has played the final battle. I hope that this will give possibly some insight into the "light and dark" concept that is played with within the game. Also, this is my ending, where Revan is the good guy. I dunno, I just couldn't do bad guy, it would be too easy lol. I hope you enjoy my descriptions of the battle and the events that occur

Feel free to leave a comment so that I can improve, because this is just the first chapter. Enjoy, and "May the Force be with you!"

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

**Clash of the Sith Lords: Revan and Malak**

"We shall stand face to face, in single combat," Malak seethed, and drew forth his crimson red lightsaber with a flourish, his cape bellowing out from behind. Revan glanced about the room in amusement; he had not known that such a place existed in the Star Forge, a room filled with opaque containers filled with… What? Who would know?

Malak had mocked him, called him weak for following the light, but what good was the dark? The dark blinded you, and caused you to stumble and fall, making you nothing more than a slave. The light was powerful and all seeing, and as it fed you strength from an infinite source of energy, Life. Nothing was impossible. Serving the light did not weaken him, no, it had only empowered him.

"You can't hope to win, Malak," Revan calmly drew forth his violet saber, the glow pouring an imperial light upon his Star Forge Robes, robes made for him by the Star Forge. Rather fashionable too, if he could have had a say in it.

Malak growled and leapt forth, lightning pouring from his left and his saber a blur in his right. Revan calmly used his mastery of Force Speed and seemed to vanish from Malak's sight, "reappearing" behind him and swinging his saber in a Flurry of blows. Malak barely had time to spin about and parry the strikes, and thus their clash of lightsaber techniques was displayed. They spun, flourished, cast Force powers between the two of them between pauses. Each strike was like an avalanche, the roar of the clash echoing throughout the large chamber. Each movement was a blur, a trick of light, visible at first, but not there when you look. The Force swirled about the two combatants in the room like a hurricane, the light and dark clashing, and one can only imagine the power unleash by both.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Revan, Sith Lord of the past, Prodigal Jedi of the present.

Malak, Sith Lord of the present, and master of the Star Forge.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

How else shall I describe the battle? Imagine a dance, well choreographed and thought-out, each movement planned and timed to perfection. Revan and Malak, the two Sith Lords of past and present, swung their sabers in unison, sent bolts of lightning and reflected them to the roof above, and stepped in a steady tempo, caught in the dance of death. Revan stabbed his saber at Malak, who nimbly leaned to his side and swung his own saber at Revan, attempting to decapitate him. Revan leapt into the air and flipped forwards, bringing his saber down full-force upon Malak in a Power Attack, who just barely blocked the blow, and almost lost his footing. The strength of Revan was incredible! And with the Force powering his strike, it was amazing that Malak could even remain standing! Malak had to use the Force to channel the power of the strike into the ground beneath him, to avoid his own flesh and blood from being crushed under the pressure. The metallic ground groaned and creeked, denting inwards from the sheer power of the strike.

Malak let out a cry and pushed Revan off, using what little strength he had to gain a pause, a moment of rest from the battle with his former Master. The former Master of the Sith landed at the other end of the room, panting as well, but one could easily tell who the victor of the bout was. Revan.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

_The dark is cold; it blinds you, consumes you, and corrupts you. Ultimately, the darkness causes you to fall._

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

"You are strong, Revan," Malak gasped and ran to a nearby container, "Far stronger than I would have thought possible, and if you had been less of an idiot, you would have been invincible with the Star Forge,"

"What are you talking about, Malak?" Revan huffed, his body as weary as Malak's, "You're the one who's losing. It's not too late to turn, my old friend,"

"No!" Malak growled, the dark ripples of the Force emitting from him, "You cannot defeat me, Revan! Not while I command the Star Forge!" Malak ran to the container and hit a switch on it's side, causing the walls of the containers in the room to turn transparent and reveal what was trapped within each. Revan gasped in horror, his mind reeling from the sight that lay before him. Within each container was a Jedi, those who had trained with him in his brief time at the Jedi Enclave.

"Do you recognize these people?" laughed Malak, "Of course you do… They were the Jedi who were on Dantooine, and the ones who lay at my feet, begging for mercy. I didn't kill them, oh no, they are far too valuable for a simple death…"

"The Star Forge is more than just a factory for ships, Revan, it is in some ways very much like a living being. It feeds of the dark side of the Force, even the darkness in people's hearts. These people are neither dead nor alive, but trapped in-between, their power fuelling the Star Forge. And ultimately…" Malak reached out a hand and a beam of red light shot from the Jedi in the container to Malak's out-stretched hand, and suddenly, fatigue was a mere memory for Malak, who was fully rejuvenated, his powers regained as the life was drained from the captive Jedi.

"You see, Revan? You cannot defeat me here, not while I command the full power of the Star Forge! Soon, you shall be like one of them, trapped in the terrible state between life and death, never finding the light or the dark, and in the end, all your power will belong to me!"

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

_But the light isn't without it's own consequences. It can burn, it could blind, and it can reveal all, even the darkness within you. The light casts shadows…_

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

"You're a sick man, Malak," Revan growled, the darkness within his heart stirring, "Better for me to free them, than for you to destroy them!" Revan leapt at the nearest container and raised his lightsaber, ready to bring it down upon the container and free the Jedi.

"_No!_" a voiced cried out in his mind, causing Revan to spin and glare at the mocking face of Malak across the room, "_We are trapped, held captive, and there is no escape for us…_"

"No, maybe if I…"

"_Listen! Our fate now is to be consumed or destroyed. We choose to help you. Use us, use our power and end the Dark Lord's reign of terror!_"

Revan glanced at the container and closed his eyes, calming the darkness within him. The Jedi were right, this was a war, and sacrifices had to be made. As long as a single soul remained alive within the containers, Malak would only grow stronger, never weakening, never failing. He had to free these people, but there was only one way, and it was Malak's way: By draining their life, rather than wasting it senselessly. Revan was disgusted, but could only hope that others would understand that he did it out of his care for the galaxy, the care for his fellow Jedi, whom he knew would have willingly given their lives had they been given the choice.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0 _  
_

_In the end, the light gives sight, a goal, a hope. The light shows the way, and makes clear your path. It is frank, it is clear, and it does not deceive. It is Life._

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

The light of the Force coursed through Revan, its power feeding him and giving him strength like never before, even while he was a Sith Lord he had not experienced such a tidal wave of power! If one could encapsulate the entire ocean in a cup, imagine the pressure of that power! Such was the case with Revan, his body practically overflowed with the light of the Force, rejuvenating his weary limbs, giving clarity to his tired mind.

Malak sensed the change in Revan and hastily bounded to him, intending to catch the prodigal Jedi off-guard. The Sith Lord hacked down upon the unprepared Revan…

And met his saber.

Malak glanced at Revan's face, fear etched in every line of his own. Revan had awakened, his eyes the windows to his soul, shining forth a light from the Force like never before seen. Revan smirked and flicked his wrist, throwing Malak off and causing the Sith Lord to stumble back at the other end of the room.

"I serve the light, Malak, as do my fellow Jedi. If you want to defeat me, you will have to do better than that!" Revan raised his arms and the life force of all the Jedi within the containers near him shattered, the power from them overwhelming and trapped within Revan, the Prodigal Jedi.


End file.
